Mirrors Axel and Reno
by Evangel Tepes
Summary: Yaoi with Axel and Reno. Lemon!  Future chapters may EVENTUALLY be written


Reno sighed contently as he rolled over in his bed, the left side of his face burrowing deeper into the pillow as he unknowingly wrapped the sheets tighter around himself. His lips twitched occasionally, as though he were speaking to someone, or maybe trying to kiss something. The digital clock on his desk hummed lower than normally perceivable as it displayed the time in bright red light:

Monday, Apr. 3. 1:38 p.m.

The bedsprings creaked as he shifted again in his sleep. Something pressed impressively against the part of the blanket where his crotch might have been, sticking out perhaps six or seven inches from his body.

His own right hand had gracelessly moved to the spot, stroking through the blankets. His eyebrows twitched, then furrowed as his orgasm arrived and left a sticky wetness on the inside of his blue-and-white striped pajama pants.

Moments later he woke to his cell phone's obnoxious ringtone, a segment of the song played at the Chocobo races.

"Aw, dammit…" he grumbled upon discovering the remains of his latest wet dream. He'd met a man with long silver hair and a sexy, tight, lean body… Thinking about it made Reno hard again.

The speaker on his phone activated suddenly, relaying the message a very pissed-off Tseng left.

"Reno, you damn slacker, if you don't spend some time letting blood rush elsewhere in your body you're going to be fired from the Turks. I'll tell you your assignment like this, since you failed to show up today. There's a disturbance in Sector 5. Citizens have not yet been evacuated. You need to go examine it and report any information to us immediately." Tseng sighed. "I will fire you if you fail to do so little as even show up at the site. Now, go."

The speaker clicked off when the message ended. Reno yawned and slowly put on the uniform of the Turks, leaving the front of the outer black shirt undone as always.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever…" he said slowly as he looked into the mirror. "I could be a whore and make more money than I am now… I mean, come on and look at this gorgeous body, this sexy face!" he stroked his chin and cheeks while batting his eyes as he spoke, as if he could somehow make the mirror want to rape him. He put his long red hair in a small ponytail in the back, slipped his goggles onto his forehead, and looked in the mirror one last time before heading out the door.

Worlds away, another red-headed devil was brooding…

* * *

"Now, what am I gonna do with everyone else dead…" Axel pondered as he sat on the top floor of Castle Oblivion. The white, cold silence was of little comfort to him, but it was some form of consolation nonetheless. He had somehow survived, when he should've died like the rest. Now he had absolutely nothing, complete nothingness, just like it was supposed to be all along. They were said to have no existence, that they weren't real, and they were nothing without hearts. But Axel could feel it sometimes. He could feel something inside his chest, something warm, and at other times it was like he was completely hollow and cold inside.

"Damn. I need new clothes…" he said, delicately fingering the shreds of the Organization uniform that remained on his body. "I suppose now would be a good time to get some new ones…" he continued with a sigh and a scratch to the back of his red, spiky head. "But the Organization's old rags won't feel right anymore, since it's just me left… oh well. They'll have to do for now…"

He stole a set of clothes with a jacket and pair of pants and put them on with some haste. Then he waved his hand from shoulder to shoulder, summoning the black and purple rift that led him into the Dark Corridor, where he would create another portal to leave to wherever he desired.

* * *

Reno made his way from LOVELESS Avenue down to the Sector 1 platform. He took a train from there to get to Sector 5, humming a tune quietly as he cursed his line of work.

'Then again, I could have no work at all. Either way, I'd rather not lose my virginity to someone who's only giving me money…" he convinced himself in his mind. He stepped off the train with a shaky start and proceeded onwards. He wandered through the entirety of the world underneath the Plate until he fell against the slide in the slum's playground with nothing in his mind but frustration.

"Where the hell is this 'disturbance'??!!" he grumbled angrily. A random passerby turned his head to look at the distressed young man.

"I've been watching your for some time, boy…" the man said as he stroked his long beard. "You look like you're stuck. Or confused."

"What do you know?" Reno said with an aggravated smile.

"You didn't go by the Church…" the man replied as he walked away.

Reno sat for awhile longer until the truth hit him. "Damn it, he's right!" He jumped up and ran as though he were possessed by a demon, passing through the remains and rubble of what may once have been a city. He skidded to a stop in fron of the church and looked on with surprise as a man walked calmly through an oval of darkness.

"Who the hell are you??!!" Reno called, sheathing with calm the fear that was his sword.

* * *

Axel was silent as he existed in nothingness with closed eyes and a drooped head. Endless places to go. So many option. Infinite indecision. It was easier before when he was told where he needed to go. Emo side kicking in, he suddenly remembered why he had teardrops tattooed under his eyes.

Resigned to his loneliness, his fate of forever being nothing, he entered another portal at random so he would be quickly rid of the void that was the Dark Corridor. With words forever silent he vowed to live the rest of his days in this world and then, when his time came, he'd simply fade away just as the rest had done. He'd have no regrets, either, seeing as how he supposedly had no heart to feel regret with.

As soon as he stepped out of the hole and it had vanished, he was already assaulted by some belligerent voice that requested his name.

"I am… Axel."

The name sounded empty, meaningless, from someone who actually fit the same description.

"And who are you?" Axel asked, looking slowly at the other man's various and appealing features. His hair shimmered like his eyes as the noon sun reflected from his smooth, creamy skin.

"My name is Reno." was the other man's reply. Axel repeated the name in his head only twice before the other man tapped his own forehead and said, "Got it memorized?"

Axel's eyes opened a little wider. That was HIS line!

"Yeah…" Axel replied smoothly.

* * *

Reno'd been checking out the weird guy ever since he saw him suddenly appear. Through the tatters of black cloth Axel's body peeked in small previews to tease and tantalize those who saw him. But nothing compared to his face. It seemed mostly plain, with neither flaw nor perfection, but there was a slight, sexy smirk on his face. Reno hadn't seen it fade yet, and it was hot to him. Axel's eyes matched with the rest of his visage and placed Reno in a kind of trance that made him want to slowly lick the little marks under the other man's eyes (among other things…)

"You need some clothes, don't ya'?" Reno asked. It was supposed to be more like a joke. Axel laughed a little, the tips of his spiked hair bounding in sync with the laughter.

"I suppose so," he replied, then laughed a little more comfortably. "You wouldn't happen to have any with you, huh?"

'I'll take those clothes off your back right now, just so I could smother your naked figure in honey and then lick it all off slowly…' Axel thought after he spoke.

Reno thought for a moment before finally developing a plan, the best plan to seduce someone he'd ever had.

"Nope, sorry. But I can give you some if you come with me to my house…" Reno offered. Axel nodded and followed him back to LOVELESS Avenue. He then invited Axel into his bedroom and began to throw clothes out onto his bed.

"Care if I try them on right here?" Axel asked. Reno shook his head and sat down behind him.

"Care if I watch?"

Axel shook his head. No sooner had he taken off only the coat did he feel warmth on his hips. The flesh Reno touched tingled as he ran his warm hands over Axel's body. Axel sighed awkwardly as Reno's fingers lid over his rosy nipples, pinching and prodding as he saw fit.

"You're such a pretty thing…" Reno purred into Axel's ear before he began to nibble. He now attacked Axel's crotch, stroking and fingering through the black leather pants. Axel arched against Reno, trying to rub cock-to-ass and get Reno's hand to touch more. Then Reno pushed him down flat on the bed with his legs off, knees bent and feet on the floor.

Reno undid the pants with his teeth, messing up on purpose to taste, lick, and tease the other man's flesh.

Axel shuddered and let out a choked gasp when the other man stroked his shaft with his lips and tongue. Reno smirked at this, regardless of the cock in his mouth, and sucked while licking and stroking.

"Ahh… unh… I'm already so close…" Axel whined. He toyed with his own body in various places since Reno stopped, but was soon overcome with a rush like never before. His cream passed into the sucking man's mouth, orgasm leaving him feeling his heart in his bright-red ears.

Reno stopped and delivered a kiss to the tip of Axel's rod, then brought his face up as he took off all of his own clothes. Whether Reno spat or swallowed, Axel never saw, but he licked a droplet from he other's lips. This turned into a raging kiss, and then into Reno bending Axel over and liberally applying lube to his own cock.

"Hurry up… put it in…" Axel moaned, looking over his right shoulder with eyes that shone with eh need of sexual fulfillment. Reno nodded, and mercifully rammed his sex inside. The bed creaked as the two rocked back and forth, thrusting and accepting. Every time Axel delightfully contracted, Reno let a small groan of appeasement slip through his lips. The spiky-haired man on bottom threw his head back and tried everything he thought of to get more of Reno inside him.

Reno pushed Axel's legs apart and gave him the "fulfillment" he so desperately desired, so painfully craving. Axel reached down to stroke himself in sync with the pleasuring pumping so he could feel even more satisfaction.

Reno could feel the sweat beginning to form on his body and dropping onto Axel's also-sweaty figure as he held himself back longer and longer. When he finally cut loose he went from a moan to a shout as he glazed Axel from the inside at least two times over. Axel left his own "mark" on the top cover of Reno's bed and collapsed, breathing deeply. The other slowly laid down beside him, also trying to catch his breath. He fell asleep like that before he even had time to notice he was drowsy, but Axel pulled the top sheet off and covered the two with another before he, too, succumbed to fatigue.

"Goodnight… Reno…" he whispered, then kissed the pony-tailed man on the cheek.


End file.
